Bill's
by Anyara
Summary: Si ellos hablaran... Bill Kaulitz/Tokio Hotel


**Bill's**

Gustav revisaba su teléfono móvil, sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Georg pasaba los canales buscando algo en alemán que poder ver. En tanto Tom, con las manos en los bolsillos, vigilaba el pasillo por el que se acercaba Bill con una maleta.

La sala de la casa de los Kaulitz era amplia. Una puerta de madera de doble hoja decoraba la entrada, que estaba franqueada por dos pilares que ascendían hasta el techo blanco. Ambos servían de división para las maletas que correspondían a Bill y a Tom. Según entrabas, al lado derecho encontrabas cuatro maletas, siete estuches de guitarra, cada uno rotulado con su contenido, y tres bolsos de asas. Del otro lado era otra historia. Quince maletas, más cinco bolsos de asas y varias fundas para trajes.

Quizás por eso Tom se sintió agredido, al ver a su hermano aparecer con otra maleta más.

—¿Es que tú tienes una fábrica de maletas ahí dentro? —Se quejó, en cuanto tuvo cerca a Bill.

—Igual que tú tienes una fábrica de guitarras —contestó arrimando la maleta al resto.

Tom pareció exaltarse un poco más. Quizás por considerar que él tenía la razón, o quizás por no dársela a Bill.

—Las guitarras no molestan —se defendió—, en cambio cada vez que nos vamos de gira, tenemos que esperar una eternidad a que tú saques o metas tus maletas —amplió su reclamo.

—Ustedes dos siempre se están peleando por el espacio —dijo Georg desde su posición—, no sé cómo no se mataron antes de nacer.

—Tú calla —reclamó Tom— que siempre te estás peleando con Gustav.

—Sí, comienzan desde temprano y no dejan dormir —Bill se alió a su hermano.

—Es que este es el señor "todo lo hago bien" —se desvió Georg, tal como los gemelos querían.

—Y tú el señor "todo lo hago a medias" —contestó Gustav, como primera intervención en la conversación—. No sé porque te quejas Tom, llevan casi la misma cantidad de equipaje.

Bill alzó la barbilla al sentirse respaldado por Gustav.

—No es lo mismo, mis guitarras son elementos de trabajo —se defendió. Bill lo increpó.

—Mi imagen también lo es, o que te crees ¿que tenemos seguidores sólo por que tú tocas la guitarra?

—Desde luego —fanfarroneo Tom.

La risa de Georg rompió el dialogo y ambos hermanos lo miraron sin saber para quién iban esas carcajadas.

El timbre salvó al bueno de Georg. Tom camino hacia la puerta, hablando durante el corto trayecto.

—Ni una maleta más —indicó, con la autoridad que le otorgaban los diez minutos de diferencia que le llevaba a Bill y que lo convertían en el gemelo mayor.

Bill hizo una mueca a su espalda, con la clara intención de ir por las dos maletas que aún quedaban en su habitación.

Tom respondió y se escuchó la voz monótona de un hombre.

"_Entrega de Universal"_

—Bien.

Respondió Tom y salió a abrir. Cuando regresó traía en las manos una caja cubierta con cinta de embalaje, su tamaño era algo más grande que una de zapatos. Bill se acercó arrastrando una nueva maleta por el pasillo.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó sonriente y ansioso, al reconocer el tipo de embalaje.

—Sí —Tom le extendió el paquete con desgana—, tres de cada cuatro son tuyos ¿no?

Continuaba molesto por la discusión de las maletas. Pero su malestar se fue diluyendo a medida que Bill iba abriendo el envoltorio de la caja. Georg y Gustav habían dejado lo suyo, pendientes también de lo que enviaban de Universal.

Cuando Bill estaba a un movimiento de ver el contenido, miró a los tres chicos.

—Debería abrirlo en mi habitación —sentenció sonriente.

El reclamo estridente de Tom y Georg, se unió al cojín que le arrojó Gustav. El ambiente se había aligerado nuevamente.

Bill, sin poder borrar la sonrisa, abrió una solapa de la caja y luego la otra, para ir desentrañando su obsequio de entre una multitud de bolitas de papel.

Un muñeco de sí mismo. Un pequeño Bill pintado a mano, vestido y peinado como el original.

—¿Otro? —preguntó Georg.

—¡Sí! —exclamó entusiasmado— miren qué maravilla… si tiene hasta el tatuaje de mi mano —habló, en tanto comparaba el tatuaje de su nuevo muñeco con el suyo.

—Desde luego, las fans no dejan que se desinfle tu ego —sentenció Gustav, volviendo a su móvil.

Bill miró a su hermano.

—Y luego dices que mi imagen no es mi trabajo —extendió el muñequito de sí mismo en dirección a su hermano.

—Tu pequeño hermano tiene razón —habló Georg.

—¿Ves? —apoyó Bill— Geo en el fondo es inteligente.

—Sí, tú sigue anotando puntos —le contesto Georg—, que para la próxima pelea te quedas solo.

Bill le extendió el muñequito a Georg y le habló moviéndolo ante su rostro, como si fuese éste el que lo hiciera.

—Yo puedo defenderme solo. Gracias.

—Tan grande y jugando con muñecos —dijo Gustav—, no me extraña que las fans jueguen a cambiarte la ropa.

—Al menos conmigo pueden jugar, con muñequitos de ustedes no pasarían de vestirlos y olvidarlos en un rincón, siempre son tan iguales—se defendió Bill, acomodando la chaqueta verde de su nuevo muñeco.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio, roto por la voz y el salto de Georg desde su asiento.

—¡Déjame ver el muñeco! —exclamó. Bill lo observó con sorpresa, alejando el muñeco de las manos de Georg, como si fuesen garras.

—¿Para qué?

—Déjamelo —insistió rodeando a Bill.

—No —negó, alejándolo más—. Ya sé lo que quieres ver tú.

—¿Tiene? —preguntó Georg, con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

—Serás idiota —rio Bill— ¿Qué le dieron a éste en el biberón? —preguntó a su hermano.

—Un coctel de hormonas —contestó Tom.

La voz de Gustav se escuchó desde el sillón.

—¿De verdad quiere saber si tiene pene? —preguntó.

—Eso parece —contestó Tom, mirando la hora.

—¡No es tan descabellado! —se defendió Georg, dirigiéndose luego a Bill— ¿tiene piercing?

—¡Oye!, que yo no tengo piercing ahí, que se lo inventó éste idiota —respondió indicando a su hermano.

Tom rio.

—Ya, ve por las maletas que te quedan mejor, que estamos en la hora —se dirigió a Bill, éste asintió alejándose unos pasos, luego le habló a Georg que había visto frustrado su intento— quizás deberías manifestar tu interés por tener un muñequito, ¿cómo sabes si te mandan uno?

A Georg se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Lo que me faltaba —dijo Gustav— ahora jugarás con muñecas.

Los tres chicos que quedaban en la sala rieron, en tanto Bill avanzaba por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Cuando entró, se acercó a una estantería que había en una pared contraria a la cama y sentó a su nuevo muñequito en el borde, junto a los demás que le había regalado, amablemente, una fan.

Miró complacido la composición. Cinco muñecos de sí mismo, en diferentes etapas de Tokio Hotel. Sonrió y se alejó cerrando la puerta.

Cuando se escuchó el clic, un pacifico silencio llenó la estancia. Hasta que se escuchó una voz en un rincón.

—Mmm…

Silencio nuevamente.

—Ya habló.

Se escuchó otra voz.

—Como siempre.

El pequeño muñequito que acaba de llegar, se atrevió a mirar atrás. Se sentía como alumno nuevo en su primer día de clases.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el amable muñequito de rastas negras y blancas, mirándolo con una medio sonrisa.

—Bill —respondió con timidez el recién llegado.

—Ya estamos —se quejó un muñequito de cabello leonado, al final de la estantería.

—A ti te molestan todos —contestó un muñequito con el cabello elevado hacia las nubes, en tanto se miraba las uñas.

—Como para no molestarse —dijo con cierta indiferencia un espigado muñeco, envuelto en un traje de color plata.

—¿Cómo se llaman ustedes? —se atrevió a preguntar el recién llegado.

"_¡Bill!"_

Fue la respuesta que recibió al unísono, por parte de los cuatro muñecos. Pestañeó un par de veces algo sorprendido.

—¿Igual que yo? —preguntó.

—Todos somos tú —contesto el amable muñequito de rastas—, más o menos… —dudó.

—Todos ustedes son versiones de mí —dijo el leonado del fondo, acomodando las pulseras de su mano.

—Yo soy yo —afirmó el recién llegado.

—Sí, ya… hasta que llegue un nuevo tú —afirmó el punk acomodando su cinturón que tenía dos letras por hebilla.

—Me gusta tu cabello —dijo el de rastas al recién llegado, tocando las hebras grises.

—Gracias —respondió éste con una sonrisa arrancada por las circunstancias.

—Ya empezó… —se quejó otra vez el leonado, dirigiéndose al de rastas— a ti te gusta todo.

—Y a ti te molesta todo —se defendió.

—No empecemos —habló con superioridad el de traje plata.

—Tú calla —lo espetó el leonado—, te crees mejor que nosotros por ser más alto.

El de traje plata se puso en pie.

—¿No me has visto? —hizo un gesto con las manos, mostrando su larga figura— Soy el mejor de ustedes.

—¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira? —reclamó el punk, extendiéndose para alcanzar la altura del de traje.

—Tú me alcanzas sólo por el cabello —lo miró por encima del hombro.

—De todos ustedes, yo soy el más amado —dijo el leonado.

—Ya estamos —suspiro el de rastas—, el pasado, pasado.

Reflexionó, reparando en los piercing que adornaban los labios del nuevo.

—Me gustan esos piercing —suspiró—, ojalá los tuviese yo —se tocó la boca.

Los otros tres continuaban discutiendo.

—¿Siempre están así? —preguntó el recién llegado.

—Todo el tiempo —contestó el de rastas, entornando los ojos, para enfocarlos en la mano del nuevo Bill y en su tatuaje.

—¡Un nuevo tatuaje! —le tomó la mano.

"_¡Otro!"_

Todos los Bill's dejaron su discusión y se acercaron a mirar el descubrimiento del de rastas.

—¿Pero qué es? —preguntó el leonado, agachándose un poco.

—¡Saca tu melena que no veo! —exclamó el de traje plata.

—¿No que eres tan alto? —lo increpó el punk, metiéndose en medio.

De pronto el nuevo Bill se encontró con la atención de los otros cuatro "él", puesto en su mano.

—¿Tienes algún tatuaje más? —preguntó el de rastas, con curiosidad casi infantil.

—Uff… espero que no —reclamó el leonado.

—¿Y cuál sería el problema? —le preguntó el punk.

—¡Que me está arruinando, ¿por ejemplo? —contestó alejándose.

—Es su cuerpo —se encogió de hombros el de traje plata, volviendo a su sitio.

—Ya, habló la madurez —ironizó el leonado.

El Bill de cabello gris comenzó a enfadarse.

—¿Cuál es el problema con mi apariencia? —preguntó increpando a los demás, después de todo era el último en llegar, por lo tanto, la versión actualizada.

Los otros cuatro lo miraron, como si hablase en otro idioma.

—¿Tú te has mirado? —preguntó el punk.

—¿Qué tengo? —cuestionó abriendo los brazos, exponiéndose al escrutinio.

—No, no, no... no hagas eso —le pidió el de rastas con controlada urgencia, como quien advierte la tormenta.

—¿Qué tiene? —se mofó el Bill punk, mirando a los demás que entornaron los ojos como si fuese obvio.

—Demasiado tarde — negó el de rastas.

Bill, el de cabello gris los miró, retándoles a que le indicaran cuáles eran sus objeciones.

—¿Te has mirado el cabello? — preguntó el leonado— Lo tienes gris —indicó sin esperar respuesta.

—Es cierto —apoyó el de rastas, jugueteando con una de las hebras trenzadas de su cabello.

—¿Y qué? Tú lo tienes como una palmera mal peinada —se defendió.

—Yo he sido el más amado —se escudó.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —se quejó el Bill de traje plata.

—Es la verdad —insistió el leonado— ¿qué has hecho tú, además de llevar tacones? —lo increpó, olvidándose del Bill recién llegado.

—Yo he estado en Japón —sonrió con suficiencia el de traje, acomodando sus collares.

—¿Y nadie te colgó una toalla del toallero que llevas en la nariz? —intervino el punk, comenzando a reír junto con el leonado. El de rastas parecía mucho más mesurado.

—Tú no te metas —habló el Bill de traje, a su tocayo punk— que has tenido que llevar el cabello así, porque éste —indicó al de rastas— se metió esos cordones en la cabeza.

—¡Eh! —intervino enérgicamente el de rastas— con mi look no te metas.

—¿Por qué, también crees que el tuyo fue el mejor? —preguntó el de traje.

—En su momento yo fui amado, tuve mi tiempo y fui feliz —respondió.

El Bill de cabello gris, hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Dando por valido el argumento del de rastas.

—Todos han tenido su momento ¿no? —preguntó.

Un murmullo se escuchó por parte de los tres Bill's más renuentes.

—¿Qué más traes nuevo? —preguntó el curioso Bill de rastas.

—Bueno… —comenzó a cavilar el Bill reciente— tengo un piercing en el pezón —miró a los demás.

El Bill de traje levantó el dedo, confirmando que también lo tenía. El Bill punk lo ignoró y el leonado se enfadó aún más.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ansioso el de rastas. El Bill de cabello gris asintió— ¿puedo verlo? —pidió su acompañante.

—Claro —tiró de su camiseta hacia abajo y dejó a la vista el aro de metal.

Los demás Bill's volvieron a acercarse. Unos para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, el otro, para confirmar que fuese como el suyo.

—Oh… me encantó —expresó el sincero de rastas—, debería haberlo pensado antes —suspiró.

Un ruido se escuchó en el pasillo y todos los Bill's volvieron a sus posiciones iníciales.

El silencio de la habitación fue roto por la puerta al abrirse. Se trataba de Georg.

Se acercó a la estantería y tomó al Bill recién llegado, espiando bajo sus pantalones. Rio, lo dejó en su sitio y se marchó.

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, los muñecos se acercaron al Bill de cabello gris.

—Me siento violado —dijo, cruzando las piernas.

—Tranquilo —intento calmarlo el de rastas—, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez ¿Verdad chicos?

"_Sí"_

Se escuchó al unísono y el Bill reciente notó algunas palmaditas a su espalda.

—Gracias —dijo emocionado.

Los demás rieron sentándose a su alrededor.

—¿Tienes lunar? —preguntó el leonado, indicando con su dedo bajo el labio.

—Sí —respondió animado el de cabello gris.

—¿Te gustan las joyas? —preguntó el de traje.

—Sí, mucho —le enseñó el relicario que llevaba y que era igual al que sostenía en su mano el Bill de traje.

—Ya veo —sonrió.

Se iban sintiendo algo más cómodos.

—¿Te gusta la música? —preguntó el punk.

Se giró para responder.

—La adoro —dijo con énfasis.

El de rastas sonrió.

—¿Ven? —les dijo a los demás— después de todo, no somos tan diferentes.

Se escuchó una clara sonrisa, proveniente de todos ellos. Unas más agudas, otras algo más graves, pero todas en el mismo tono.

El tono "Bill".

.

**Esta historia nació, como algunos ya habrán notado, inspirada en Toy Story y en muchas otras ideas en las que los "juguetes" cobran vida. Así que no hay mucho más que agregar a ese respecto. **

**Espero que la hayan disfrutado y se hayan reído un poco a costa de estos Bill's que me matan de ternura.**

**Besos.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
